dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Utahraptor
|-|Utahraptor = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 150 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=10 |desc= The Utahraptor lived during the Early Cretaceous |height=9 FT |length=19 FT |weight=1500}} Information The Utahraptor(You-tah-rap-tor) is a medium sized theropod dinosaur from the group of very bird-like dinosaurs called dromeosaurids. It lived during the Early Cretaceous Period about 126 MYA in the Cedar Mountain Formation in what is now Utah. The name Utahraptor means "Utah's thief". In real life, the Utahraptor '''was one of the biggest dromeosaurids discovered so far with it's size rival being the '''Dakotaraptor. Utahraptor probably behaved just like modern birds of prey, but bigger and flightless, they would use their famous killer talons to hold onto and slit the throats of prey such as Gastonia, Iguanodon, and Eolambia. Utahraptor was 16-23 feet long and 5.6 feet tall weighing in at 2,200 lbs. It possessed a body entirely covered with bird like feathers which made the animal more stream line and made it easier to regulate body temperature and pennaceous feathers on it's arms and tail used for steering, mating displays or shading young in nests. In Game In game, it is relatively small with a light brown colored body and dark brown,black claws and medium sized arms with white and brown feathers.It's mouth is peach colored with tiny nostrils and it's eyes are small and yellow Utahraptor has a GRM (Growth Rate Multiplier) of 0.4, meaning that it will elder in 28 minutes, or 8 in game days. Not many people play as the Utahraptor as it is very blocky and lacks animation. It is getting a remodel in one of the next updates. |-|Ninjaraptor= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 2028 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height=9 FT |length=19 FT |weight=1500|available = Yes}} Information Ninjaraptor is a skin for the Utahraptor based on a generic ninja. Design It has a red headband and two katanas on its back with an iconic black Shinobi Shozoku AKA a ninja suit. Only the top front of its mask, exposes its skin which is pale orange. It also has two red bands on its legs strapped to its ankles. |-|Fossil Utahraptor= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= Fossil Event (2015-2016) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=150 900 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=10 |desc= TBA |height=9 FT |length=19 FT |weight=1500|available = No}} Information Fossil Utahraptor is a limited Halloween skin that goes along with all of the other fossil dinosaur skin collections. Design It is pale yellow in color and its appearance is like all fossil skins and skeleton dinosaurs. Trivia *This skin is part of the Fossil Skins Collection. |-|DNA Raptor= 262x262px |available = Yes |diet = Carnivorous |class = Terrestrial |cost = 1560 |oxygen = 10 |desc= He just can't get enough of those delicious discounts! |height=9 FT |length=19 FT |weight=1500}} "He just can't get enough of those delicious discounts!" Information DNA Raptor was a skin added during the Black Friday 2016 sale. It shows the iconic shopping bags that spill DNA below it making a reference to Jurassic World. Design It looks exactly like the Utahraptor but as a better model. On the top of its head of its brown feathers look like some sort of hair, like a bowl haircut. On its snout it has a orange dent. Its mouth is exposed showing a pink mouth with white teeth. Its eyes are almost more lively as they have a white shine now. In its arms is the base of the design, where it holds two black shopping bags of DNA. The bags leaves trails of DNA behind wherever it walks. It has decent animations. Trivia *You cannot pick up the DNA spilled from the DNA Raptor. Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Creatures